Forgotten Stories Left Untold
by seasaltmemories
Summary: A variety of one-shots for the show Princess Tutu includes Fakiru, Ruetho, Lohentutu, Autor/OC, and other character studies
1. Unfinished Business (Ruetho)

The Raven days are over, but no matter how many years pass, Rue still can remember them clearly. It makes no sense to dwell on painful memories, she has a new life now, one filled with happiness, love and more friends than she could ever imagine for a person like her. Still in spite of that, or maybe for that entire reason, she can't help but relive all the pain Kraehe caused. She not only hurt Ahiru and Fakir, but Mytho of all people. In this idyll dreamland it can be hard to remember, but she can still imagine the taste of lips and the feel of his heart-shard in her hands as she ripped it out. That memory makes her sick. She hurt him in the name of love, but she hurt him all the same. How can she deserve forgiveness and a life like this?

Her first reaction was to keep the issue locked up inside her like she usually did. Verbalizing problems like these wasn't her strong suit, and it washer problem, it belonged to no one else. However Ahiru's words ring loud and clear in her mind, even though her friend hasn't held her voice since those Raven days. Talking this out might help.

But who to talk to? Maria and Issac are near and dear to her heart, but they could never understand what it was like in Gold Crown Town. Besides she is afraid they'd hate her if they knew the truth about what she had done to everyone's beloved prince. The only person here at the moment is Mytho, so that night as they lay in bed, she spills out all the worries that have plagued her these last few days.

He listens as he always does, attentive and understanding. For a few seconds, he contemplates her words, and in those moments, Rue worries she has finally lost his love.

"Mytho, I know you know I regret my actions, but even then they're inexcusable. I don't deserve your forgiveness nor expect it. It doesn't matter I changed, I-"

"Rue," He squeezes her hand, gently but firmly, interrupting her train of thought. "Let's dance."

They both lack the proper footwear, and she is clothed in nothing but her nightgown, but she complies. They dance, forgetting everything else but each other. It is soothing in a strange way. Her fears linger, but they no longer seem so unconquerable.

"Rue," Mytho's steady voice breaks the trance they've both entered. "You may have hurt me, but don't you remember that I've hurt you as well?"

"Yes but that was under the Raven's blood-"

"The Raven's blood changed me, but it was still me who committed those atrocities. A me that still exists, in the deepest darkest recesses of my heart," His scowl burns with righteous fury, and it pains her that it is directed at himself.

"I have hurt you as well, therefore I don't deserve forgiveness either."

"I see the point you're trying to make," Rue sighs as she looks up at Mytho. "But do you think our love is strong enough to make up for our mistakes?"

"I don't know," He shrugs. "But if we've made it this far, than why shouldn't we keep trying, together?"

"I don't see why not," Rue finally smiles. "Thank you, Mytho, for everything."

"Even if I could rewrite the past, I wouldn't change a thing. Now let's get some rest."

And so they did, and for the first time in what felt like forever, black feathers haunted her dreams no more.

* * *

 **A.N. Ruetho is very important to me as well, showing an abused woman being worthy of love and all, still it is very interesting with the shifting roles of powers throughout the anime and while I think in the end they would work, I wish more discussions with Mytho about the fact Fakir and Rue were pretty problematic at first took place (also Unfinished Business by Mumford and Sons is where I got the title, v good and appropriate)**


	2. I Have You (Fakiru)

Ahiru had never been a fan of the dark. She wasn't scared, but a warm light had always been more comforting to her. Fakir always joked their house would light up like a jack-o-lantern every day if she had her way.

Well tonight it glows brighter than she could ever imagine. The flames dance around, consuming the structure and all the hopes and dreams they had poured into it. They had built it together right on the lake she so adored, far from town, but quiet and peaceful. Ahiru can't recall all the things they had said they'd achieve here. Fakir would publish his first book. She would feed the ducks and teach ballet on the weekends. Maybe a few children of their own would pop into their lives. Now that Drosselmeyer was gone, anything was possible.

But it seems they won't be able to escape their childhood, no matter what.

"Ahiru!" She finally was able to tear her eyes away from the disaster and saw Fakir arriving with the fire department. "Thank God, you're safe!" He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, and shove his face in her sooty hair.

And Ahiru, well all she could do was hug him even tighter as the tears started to well up. "Fakir! Everything was good…I-I was going to bed but then," The sobs started up, but Fakir tenderly held her face in his hands.

"I was so worried when I heard the news. Don't worry, we're both alright, that's all that matters."

'But Drosselmeyer's back!" She cried. "Everything we've worked for is gone!"

"I have everything," The statement surprised her, and Ahiru looked up to see that Fakir was on the verge of tears as well. "I have you. That's all I need. I don't know what I'd do if he took you from me."

There is so much to talk about, so much to do. But for now, the two of them can only cry as they watch what left of their life can be saved before it's too late.


	3. I Need You to Talk to Me (Fakiru)

A girl like Ahiru deserved the world and nothing less. She honestly, deserved someone better than Fakir, but for some reason she decided he suited her fine, so he had went with it. Despite all this, he still wished he could give her the stars and the moon, anything her heart could ever desire.

But Ahiru was a simple person and only wished for a peaceful life and a loving home. Those grand dreams and ambitions were for someone else.

It was so simple, but even then he couldn't give her that.

He found her the next morning feeding the ducks as usual. Same spot, same time. The only difference was the charred remains from their home that she kept her back to at all times.

"Hey," She was surprised to find him at his side, and for a second he imagined the worst. That Drosselmeyer's shadow lingered on him. But then she was back to her smiling, laughing self as usual.

"I thought you'd be writing,"

"Things are too crazy," He moved to sit on his rear. "Thought coming here might help."

"Same," Ahiru grew quiet as she stared at the lake. "I was hoping routine might help me forget." She deserves time to heal from this, but once again, he can't give her that.

"I need to know what happened that night. If Drosselmeyer is really back, we'll need to be ready," Fakir took her hands in his. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I just don't want any more of this. So please, I need you to talk to me."

"I know," He can hear the start of crying. "I'm just so scared."

As he pressed her tightly to his chest, Fakir hoped that finally he could give her at least one thing she needed.


	4. Value Me (Fakiru)

"I think I might love you."

It took every ounce of self-control Fakir had not to react. Somehow his subconscious had prepared itself for this and understood the importance of remaining calm.

* * *

"Oh?" He scribbled down useless words as he attempted to keep his voice level.

"Yeah," Ahiru sighed, as she plopped down next to him, head in hands. "I was trying to think of the most romantic way to confess, but I kept coming to a dead end. It was really stressing, so I thought just saying it would be the best option."

"Sound logic."

"Thanks…" Ahiru trailed off, tapping her fingers to the rhythm of a pas de duex. "So-" She smacked her lips. "-I don't want to be pushy or demanding at all since you've done a lot for me and feelings are super personal, but since I kinda laid things out do you wanna…" She gestured rapidly as if communicating with hand signals as well. Regardless of the strange method he deciphered her meaning easily.

"Well what do you mean by 'might?'"

"I mean I don't have much experience with love. Ducks don't have complex romances. My love for Mytho felt a lot different than the feelings I have for you, but there are some similarities. Overall I'm just really confused."

Another line of nonsense, of random strings of letters as he tried to take this all in. Fakir knew it was a waste of good ink and paper, but if he stopped now, he would surely pass out.

"If it makes things easier, I might love you too."

"What?!" Ahiru shot up, blue eyes wide and blinking. "But I'm just a duck!"

"An extremely kind-hearted and brave duck who saved us all. A duck that sees the good in everyone and works so hard and decided that even a bitter and angry knight was worth reaching out to." He felt a flush creep up his neck, and he ended up crumpling the page he had been working on.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine," From her red cheeks, he assumed she was talking about his compliments and not the crumpled page. Either way he wasn't exactly sure what he had apologized for in the first place, so no use correcting her.

"What do we do now, Fakir?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Writers don't often explore after feelings have been revealed. Relationships only begin at 'The End.'"

"Clever," She smiled.

"It wasn't intentional, just kinda happened."

There was a pregnant pause as they both tried to sort things out. Fakir even gave up on pretending to work on another story. After a few minutes (though it had certainly felt like several lifetimes) Ahiru spoke up.

"Why don't we go to the cafe tomorrow for lunch?"

"Why? We've been there before."

"Yeah, but not on a date," She pointed out. "How does that sound?"

"Good I guess."

"Great!" Ahiru beamed. "If that's the case then, I got lessons with Erina soon, sooooo see you then!" She dashed out not so gracefully. It was only after a beat had passed did Fakir finally start to process things.

"She might actually love me." He said to no one in particular.


	5. Party Time (Fakir)

There are so many more important things they should be doing now. Fakir should be working on developing his writing powers. They should be making sure Mytho isn't after some other girl. They should be trying to figure out where the last heart shards are. Really anything but this.

Still Raestal is stubborn, and somehow he finds himself with a piece of cake and watching Ahiru and Uzura open presents.

The two coo over the little toys and accessories they found lying around. It must be really overwhelming with the way they shower Raestal with attention, but she takes it all in stride.

Suddenly he remember her words when he first got wrapped into this mess.

"if those darlings don't have a birthday, then we might as well make today it." He had rolled her eyes as she tied an apron around her waist. Still looking at how happy his family was, Fakir decided maybe it hadn't been a bad idea after all.


	6. Loose Lips (Ruetho)

Mytho wasn't surprised anymore when the guards told him they found Rue sneaking out the castle late at night. Instead of being hurt and confused he had learned to come face her with a level head and a gentle voice, no matter how difficult it was becoming these days.

"Rue," He was careful with her name, nothing but a fragile syllable.

"How'd you find me this time?" She was still in her nightgown, a thin sheer thing that did nothing to stave off the cold night air.

"The cook saw you and alerted the guards."

"Of course," She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "You know what they say: Loose lips sink ships. All the damn time."

"Not this time," Mytho shook his head. "Rue, the Raven is the dead. There's no need to run. There never was a need. What can I say so you'll understand that?" He could feel the Raven blood rising, wanting to take advantage of his frustration, but he suppressed it before it could make him to regret even more.

"But you don't understand I'm cruel and evil and impure! I'm the one who corrupted you, even a prince as good as you can't love me!"

"Yes, I can," His words came out in a low growl. "I love you so much Rue, it hurts. You're thinking that I hate you now, but I promise that I have never hated you."

"Liar," Red eyes glowed with pure desperation. "I hurt you even now, that's all I do. If you let me leave then I could finally be a monster in peace. I wouldn't hurt you or anything else."

 _You still don't know what I never said. You don't know how even before shattering my heart, I was a flawed and imperfect prince. Hubris made me fight the Raven without accepting any help, and I led my country into a decade of turmoil with out a leader._

Still that wouldn't make her understand. The night always had that quality that magnified worries and anxieties. In the day's light, her emotions would cool, but for now the self loathing was swallowing her whole. Mytho understood, he struggled with those same demons as well. It was just agonizing being unable to help her in any way.

"Ahiru and Fakir are coming to visit them soon. Will you stay long enough so you can see them?" If she doubted his love, hopefully she will trust their love for her.

"I guess," She was hesitant to take his hand, but eventually they made their way to their room.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me."

"Mhmn," Slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist, when she responded to her touch, he pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching.

"You deserve better than me, Mytho."

"You're the one who deserves better than me," Rue deserved someone who could help her better when the Raven days.

"I love you." Hopefully those words would be enough for now.


	7. Wooden Heart (Ahiru)

Ahiru remembers when the Master was quieter; when she was first created the Master had only cared about daily activities and occasionally ruffling her hair and calling her an idiot affectionately.

But slowly, he kept asking for her to help more and more stories play out always insisting, "It's only a little fun, won't harm anyone," and she followed each command as thoroughly as possible.

Now those days of idle chores are gone, the Master too busy creating a storybook out of their town, and whenever she catches a sight of his white ponytail undone or him grinning from ear to ear, her wooden heart somehow breaks.


	8. To Fight (Ruetho)

The Raven taught her love was to be earn and won; an ugly mistake like her had to battle against the odds to even be worthy of a chance of receiving affection.

Rue had been so determined to avoid losing Mytho to Princess Tutu; she would fight and fight and fight until she made him her's only.

But as Mytho's wife, she didn't need to do anything to receive the love she craved, and no matter how confused this made her, Rue would never forget how three words from him managed to lift the weight of the world off her shoulders.


	9. Shall I Tell You a Story? (Fakir)

Story-spinning is an addicting activity, like a persistent itch that is always tugging and begging for more. With ever swipe of the quill, a force seems to whisper to play with and twist the world around him. It wouldn't take much. Reality would bend to his will if he just gave in.

Thankfully though Fakir only has to look around at his friends to be reminded of how wrong that power can go. He has no need to change the world through magic so haphazardly. He is content in his life, and it really seems like that horrible past will fade into nothing but a fanatical story for the new generation.

But then surely but slowly, one by one, they all wither away and he is alone. It's so a slow process he barely notices it. One day they are young adults starting out this messy business called life, and then they are are all old and gray. Death visits friend after friend, and the pain never ever dulls, but as painful as it is, it could have been bearable if she wasn't taken as well.

The light of life. The girl who changed his world is gone. He had never imagine a life without Ahiru, and so he wanders aimlessly for the next few weeks. Even after these years, he still has trouble expressing emotions, so instead he locks them up tightly in deepest parts of his heart. Those letters from Mytho and Rue come, but they are rushed and impersonal. He can't help but resent the fact they fail to attend their funeral, despite they give the best of reasons. And even Autor, his annoyingly endearing cousin fails to visit so much, claiming his back always hurt now. Fakir is truly alone, his only companions being the lake she so loved and his increasingly dangerous thoughts.

It is a mixture of grief, alcohol, and bad choices that leads him him to writing through the entire night, until his fingers bleed and the blood intermixes with the ink on the page. He can barely remember the words or anything else, but that dull ache now that she was gone. Then finally Ahiru is back, made of wood and paint this time, but back all the same.

"Who am I?," Her voice is quiet and level, unlike her lively self from before, and he realizes that no matter her appearance, this isn't the Ahiru he loved.

"Your name is Ahiru," He grunts before returning back to the page. "I have a few tasks for you to undertake."

"Well what do I call you?" His throat tightens uncontrollably as the memories pour. All the times and ways she say his name, the way she would shout it for the whole world to hear or would whisper it just for the two of them.

"Master," He throws away those memories.

Their arrangement works for a while. Her mere appearance soothes his soul, and he can pretend to himself that things are the same. If he doesn't think anymore about why she never goes outside anymore or rambles about her day, then this could be normal life as usual. It's quite sad, if only she could understand how real people acted, not ones stuck in grief like him.

Any other time, he would have easily waved away the wish and go back to reality, but the draw to story-spinning is tempting and has only grown more after his sin. The whisper is a nagging whine tugging at every thought.

 _Look how easily the problem was solved! We can solve more, so many more! Why deny yourself such a gift?_

Another night, another bottle to obscure his problems. The next morning he finds a story at his desk and his body overflowing with pure power.

"What the hell?" He gets his reading glasses and examines the piece further. Again his writing is sloppy and barely coherent, but he finds a simple story of a little boy who befriends a woman of wood. With that revelation, Fakir relaxes. Just a silly little story he would have written when he was a young man. It appealed to the childish part of him, but that was all it did.

Or so he thought. At lunch, a boy no older than seven knocked on his door.

"Morning, Mr. Fakir," He joins their table without a second thought. "Morning, Mrs. Ahiru."

"Good morning," Ahiru seems to not know him either, but greats him warmly all the same. And so the three of them have a nice meal together that seems to create a spark in Ahiru's eyes like never before. A mess of a story and another warm body did so much...

He has no excuse when he writes another story. And another. And another. Soon he feels like a part of Gold Crown Town again, with tons of friends to visit them, never mind the only reason they pay attention to them is because of his Story-Spinning. Ahiru is acting like she used to, if that's what it takes, let the rest of the world go to hell.

"What are you writing?" She sets the glass of water she fetched for him before looking over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we'll get to talk with some old ballet friends."

"I don't remember taking ballet though?" If she had the capacity to, she would surely furrow her eyebrows.

"Of course you don't, dear," He ruffles her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. "You lost your memories, but we'll create new memories for you, and then things will be just how they were before. You'll see."

Like clockwork, their new life runs smoothly. Occasion he needs to straighten out a loose plot-hole, such when people wonder too much about Ahiru, but otherwise everything is perfect. With his own hands he has created the perfect life for him and his love. Still he quickly learns that not everyone understands this perfection.

"Fakir," It's been so long since he's heard that name, yet he can't help but react. In his doorway, stands his forgotten cousin, Autor. "What the hell have you done?"

"Don't whine just because you don't have my power," He snaps.

"I stopped caring about that a long time ago," Autor hobbled over to his desk. Somehow the years had made his eyesight even worse. "But you can't deny that this is against the natural order of things. You should pretend to be God, otherwise I might just have to commit deicide."

"But that's what everyone says whenever progress first begins. You have no right to question what I've done."

"If you continue, then I'll have no choice to get the Book Men!"

Those words leave him frozen. No, no, no. He's worked too hard. Ahiru doesn't deserve this. He can't let his beautiful creation be erased.

"What are you-" Before Autor can finish that sentence, Fakir has already finish scribbling the sentence.

 _The old, blind man turns into a duck._

And just like that, Autor is no more. In his place is a plain bird that somehow still wears glasses. It's so absurd, so outrageous, he can't help but let loose a great laugh that bubbles through his entire body.

"That's what you get for thinking you could destroy my kingdom! I run this story, and nobody else will tell me what to do!"

"Master?" Green eyes find Ahiru standing in the doorway, confused over the present situation. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with," Despite his attempt at nonchalance, he just can't stop smiling. "Get this animal out of the house and then fetch me some more ink and paper. I have a lot of stories to write tonight!"

Ahiru does nothing, still puzzled and trying to understand. It makes sense, still the Story-Spinning power is practically screaming in rage for not immediately complying.

"I didn't create you to stand around! Move!" A hint of regret tries to worm its way into his heart, but the power is all-consuming, drowning anything else. If this must come to war, then let them fight until they all draw their last breath. With reality at his fingertips, he knows he will never let himself lose.

The old man starts the first of many stories to come.

 _Once upon a time, there was a man who died._

* * *

 **A.N. A deeper look into the Drossel!Fakir AU in Wooden Heart**


	10. Spring Kiss (Fakiru)

She looked like a forest nymph, with all those flowers strung in her hair and a smile as bright as the sun. This picnic had started out as nothing more than a quick meal and the chance at fresh air, but if there's one thing he's certain of, Ahiru always ended up guiding plans of their carefully planned paths.

"Hold still," She bit her lip as she tried to fashion his hair with similar flora. "Ah!" She couldn't help but yelp once the flower crown came crashing down on his face. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," He linked his fingers in hers before pressing a kiss to their entwined hands. "I love you." In that moment, truer words could have never been spoken.


	11. A Debt I Can Never Repay (Ruetho)

Mytho makes it a habit to end every conversation with an 'I love you.' It's a habit that's manage to survive years of use. Whether ending a quick chat between war meetings or in front of the entire kingdom during a ball. The words have a life of their own and come spilling out without a second thought.

It's a shame he can't make it for this trip to visit Fakir and Ahiru, but there's a country to run and problems too great to leave alone for a week. Rue has no reason to stay and she deserves to see her friends, yet parting is still such sweet sorrow.

"Make sure to send my regards," He squeezes her hand. "I love you."

"I know," Playfulness flickers in those red eyes.

That may be the case, but he still tells her in hopes that one of those 'I love you's' will match the one that saved him.


	12. What If I Was Nothing (Fakiru)

It's painful, but Fakir tries to give her the space she needs. If they both had time for their tempers to cool, then this would go much smoother. Still the moment keeps replaying in his head over and over again. He waits as he told himself he would, but he is all but running to her room once his patience gives out.

When he arrives, Fakir finds only a shut door. As painful as it is having to wallow in his regrets, he is slow and careful as he knocks on her door.

"I don't want to talk," He can still hear the tears in her voice.

"I know I messed up. I'm sorry for yelling."

"You scared me," Her voice is less muffled this time, as if she had moved closer. "You weren't the Fakir I knew anymore."

"I know," He runs a hand through his hair before sitting himself down and leaning his back against the door. "Still what you'd think I do? I love you, you know?" The idea of even laying a finger on her shakes him to the core of his being.

"I don't know what I thought," He hears her let out a deep breath, practically able to see the way she blows a strand of hair out of her face. "I just don't know how to act when you get angry."

"Yeah me neither," He sighs. "Maybe when we're older we're understand things better."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," Fakir closes his eyes, wishing with everything he has that he could turn back time. "I don't know."

* * *

 **A.N. For maximum angst listen to What If I Was Nothing by All That Remains**


	13. Playful Kiss (Ruetho)

Rue would have been lying if she acted like that had been the most surprising thing she had come across, still the sight of her daughter standing before her and holding out her finger had left her perplexed to say the least.

"Clara? What is it that you need, dear?"

"I pricked my finger while sewing," She talked as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, golden eyes staring expectantly.

"Do you need a bandage?"

"No," Clara shook her head, "I need you to kiss it."

Kissing? Nothing was making any sense, but Rue didn't want to belittle her, so she signaled Mytho for help.

At the sight of him, Clara's face lit up and ran into his arms. "Daddy, Mommy won't kiss my booboo. Will you do it for me?"

"Oh but Mommy kisses are much more powerful," He ruffled her black curls as he set her down. "Mommy doesn't know because she didn't have a Mommy, but watch this," With a dramatic flourish, he pretended to stab a quill into his heart. "Ahhhhh! I have fallen! I require help immediately!" He collapsed into Rue's lap while grimacing. "Just….one…kiss-" Before she could react, he leaned forward and peaked her lips. "Much better, see!" He leaped to his feet once more, and Rue couldn't help but laugh.

"Your joker side is always a riot," Rue tried to stifle a few last giggles but failed.

"I was joking though, your kisses are absolutely magical," With one glance, she felt like she was young and falling back in love all over again.

"Oh Mommy, I want a magical kiss too!" Clara ran back to her. "Pretty please?"

"Of course, you can have one," Rue bent down and pressed her lips to Clara's fingers. "I'll be happy to give Mommy kisses whenever you want."


	14. Swing Life Away (Fakiru)

He hadn't been crazy about going to Rue's birthday party, especially considering their rocky relationship. If it had been up to Fakir, he would have steered clear of her after their spat last Christmas. Unfortunately though, he had owned Mytho. If Fakir was anything, he was loyal to his best friend, and so in the end, he found himself wandering around the place like a lost dog or something.

A lost dog that ended up growling at almost everyone he saw, but a lost dog all the same.

"You gotta stop being such a downer," Mytho sighed once he caught up with Fakir's wanderings. "I know from experience, that if you go around like that you're gonna miss out on living your life."

Fakir arched an eyebrow. "When did I ask you for life advice? Besides you're reading too much into it. Just because I'm not crazy over your girl, doesn't mean I'm some gloomy annoying jerk."

"True, I mean you're always like that," He punctuated his sentence with a teasing grin, but it still felt flat on Fakir. "Look sorry if I hit a bad nerve, but I just care about alright? Tonight's a happy night. Why don't we just all enjoy ourselves for once?"

"Whatever," Fakir ran a hand through his black ponytail. "If it makes you feel better, I'll give the birthday girl my regards."

"That's something, I guess," Mytho shrugged.

"Alright see ya," Fakir sucked some air in between his teeth. Damn it, the Princess of Gold Crown wasn't the forgiving type, so this was gonna hurt like hell. Still might as well get it over with, no beating around the bush would lessen the impact. As he weaved through the crowd, he looked for any sign of other acquaintances or friends besides Mytho, but all he found was a sea of unfamiliar faces. These rich type might as well be another species to him. They all looked the same with their flashy jewelry and expensive clothes. It was a wonder he could pick Rue out from all the suffocating luxury.

"Ravenwood!" His words caused not only the brunette to turn around, but also a redhead he hadn't noticed before.

She was beautiful as always, but her usual braid had been cut into one of those bobs that were all the rage these days. Not to mention her attire was sleeker, more form-fitting, much less frumpy than her usual attire. Honestly it didn't stand out that much from the style of the other guests, but Fakir still felt like he had been punched in the gut or something. She always ended up taking his breath away it looked like.

"Bosch," Red eyes narrowed as she studied him. "Thought you were still too busy moping to come."

Fakir felt his face heat up but tried to ignore it. "Just came to give my best wishes. Hope you enjoy getting older."

"I do," She snarked back before turning again to Ahiru. "Sorry about our conversation getting cut short darling. I'll make sure to catch up with you later."

If Ahiru replied, he didn't know. After his terse conversation with Rue, he just took off into the crowd.

 _Coward. Useless. Why don't you face her like a man?_

But his feet wouldn't stop. He had been such a fool, made such a mistake. She wouldn't ever want to see his face again. No use trying to pick at scabs that hadn't completely healed-

"Fakir!" He was brought back down to earth by the sound of her voice and the warmth of her hand grabbing his. "Just wait a second, Fakir! Hold up!" Blue eyes glowed with determination, and once again he found himself helpless under their intensity.

"Ahiru?" He whispered her name like a prayer. God just having her near was such a relief. He might as well have been Atlas freed from the burden of the sky after suffering under its weight for an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to hold her himself.

But before he could make a move, the memories of their last encounter came a calling again.

Luckily for him, she had been to busy catching her breath to notice his internal struggle. Once she stopped puffing and stood up straight again, he was able to recover a neutral expression.

"Jeez, I turn away for a second, and boom you're gone! I called for you, but you just wouldn't stop!"

"Sorry," He concentrated on a very interesting speck of dirt on his suit. "I guess I just didn't see or hear you." He manage to spit out the lie. Still if she noticed or cared she said nothing to him.

"I'm just glad to finally catch up with you again," She moved to scratch her head, but was jostled by another guest slipping through. It was only then they realized they were caught smack dab in the middle of the crowd.

"Why don't we continue our conversation elsewhere," Fakir sighed.

"Mm-hm, come on, I'll show you where we can get tarantula juice."

With her petite stature, she was able to make it through the place at a much easier pace than he did, but Fakir still managed to follow her. In the end the two of them found themselves off in a quieter corner of the party where the servants slipped guests different types of wine. The Ravenwood's always insisted they had bought the wine before Prohibition kicked in, but with their influence, it wasn't hard to doubt that. Either way, as long as the two of them weren't buying the stuff, they were clean. He hated how dependent they were getting on Rue, but honestly, he needed a drink too much to care.

"So..." Ahiru trailed off as she swirled around her glass. "You still pounding away at that typewriter?"

"Yep," Fakir trained his eyes on the liquid. "Same-old, same-old. What about you?"

"Still working at the Lucky Duck. I've taken more shifts lately, and it's really cut into my dancing though. Aside from that, nothing worth mentioning. I mean it's been what, a month?"

"Yeah I guess so," Fakir ran a hand through his hair. "Still enough time for you to get a new get-up."

"What, this? Oh it's just that Pique's things. As for the haircut, Lillie suggested that. They said if I wanted to ever be a show girl, I had to get with the times, you know?" Her words flew by a mile a minute, arms waving around as if she was possessed. "I mean I may not be that pretty to begin with but-"

"It looks good on you," Fakir found himself interrupting her. "Real good."

"You mean it?" The two of them held their gaze for a few seconds, before the embarrassment got to them. They went back to sipping at their drinks, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere. Eventually though it just got too much for Fakir.

"Listen about last time, I-"

"It's ok," Ahiru said. "I just read too much into things. Our wires got crossed, nothing to get worked up over."

 _Easy enough to say when neither of us is crying._

If that's the path she wanted to take though, Fakir was glad to let her do so. He was the one to hurt her. It would be selfish to expect her to give him a second chance.

 _Still I can't help but regret not telling her the truth back then._

"I still enjoy your company, you know? With your absence and the increased hours, it's been a rough month for me," She swished her glass nervously.

"I agree," Fakir found the words for at least that. "It was strange not to hear your usual squawking."

That made her grin. "I'm real glad to see you again. I hope we can go back to how things were before?" Blue eyes held so many emotions, all racing around and barely able to stay contained within her. Ugh, she deserved better then this. She deserved more than some coward who was stuck in the past.

Before he was forced to answer though, he heard the music begin to swell. Around them, couples partnered up in anticipation

"You wanna dance, Ahiru?"

"What?! Are you sure, I mean I'm not the best but-"

"Ahiru," He spoke gently as he placed his hand over her's. "Forget all that junk. Just one dance is all I ask."

"Alright," Her smile shone like the sun. "Let's do it then!"

For all her worries, her upbeat temperament perfectly fit the swinging mood. The two of them started out hesitant at first, but as the horns blared on, they grew more and more daring.

"You wanna shine?" He whispered as they rocked back and forth.

"Fakir, I told you I'm not-"

"Too late," He smirked before letting go of her waist. All she could do was kick in time with the beat before he brought her close to him again. "See was that so bad?"

"Fakir," She groaned, but a grin played at her lips all the same. It captured him so much, he hardly noticed when another man tapped his shoulder and ended up stealing her away. Green eyes hardened once he realized what happened. He hadn't even been left with a partner of his own. He let the two of them have their fun for a little while, but the minute a lull came, he swooped in and took her back himself.

"Nice seeing you again," Ahiru laughed. "Still I thought we had promised only one."

"It looks like a second dance is shaping up though," A wry smile of his own began to form. "Mind if I stay a little longer?"

"I don't mind at all." The tempo grew faster and faster, but Ahiru matched the increasing speed without breaking a sweat. Ugh she was so much more talented than she thought she was. It was plain as day to everyone but her.

More men came to try to get a twirl or two from her, but his grip on her only grew tighter as he glared at any potential rival.

"If you keep scowling like that, your face is gonna stick like that," Ahiru teased.

"Sorry," His face softened once he focused on her, "I think I'm gonna want to keep you to myself for the rest of night. You're too addictive."

"I think I like the sound of that."

As the night wore on, all the memories and emotions from before things went South, flooded over him. He remembered falling in love with her and everything that made her so great, right as he fell in love with her all over again. She was one of a kind, how did he think he could go on without her by his side?

He was sweating bullets by now, but it hurt just thinking of letting her go. Not without one last move to blow the socks off these nobodies.

"Ready to fly?" He couldn't hold back his smile as he looked at her once more. Her face was also slick with sweat, cheeks flushed red as a tomato, but her bright expression had never dimmed. She only nodded eagerly, blue eyes brimming with determination.

"Here we go!" With that, he spun her around as fast as he could. She almost went horizontal, feet lifted in the air and never touching the ground until he pulled her back in. "How was that?"

"Unbelievable!" Ahiru glowed with joy.

"Not even the least bit scary?"

"Oh I knew you'd never drop me." The crowd from before seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them, rocking back and forth without a care in the world. He couldn't go back to that dreadful month. Consequences be damned, Fakir wasn't messing up a moment with her this time around.

"I'm gonna kiss you, is that alright?"

"If you don't hurry up with it then I will."

As he pressed his lips to her's, only one thought went through his mind.

 _I love you._

Over and over it played in his head. Never was he gonna deny her his love ever again.

* * *

 **A.N. Art trade with ampharos98 on tumblr, the prompt was 1920s swing dancing. This was really fun, also great practice for my description skills and showing backstory through tiny details**


	15. If You Loved Me (Ruetho)

Deep down, she knows this isn't the man she loves. Still that's a truth she cares little to admit. There are still little bits of Mytho in this monster, and if she just tried hard enough, Kraehe could pull them out, surely she could.

"Could you hold me?" She tries adopt the sugary voice she had used whenever asking Mytho a request. "I'm feeling a bit cold."

Pink eyes only study her with a strange combination of amusement and confusion.

"It isn't that hard to understand it is!" She can feel her temper getting the best of her, but it's get harder and harder to care these days. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I don't know, if I want to or not," he only gives a sly shrug.

"If you loved me, then it wouldn't be a choice."

"Then maybe I love, maybe I don't," That smug smile won't come off, "The most important thing is getting your father a heart."

Kraehe manages to move on, to let go of the anger and betrayal to focus on the task at hand, but even so it still lingers in the slightest of ways. It's only a matter of time before that's all that's left of her.

 _Oh god how long can I last?_


	16. Stupider Than a Sandwich (Fakiru)

Fakir understood that sometimes he could come off as love-struck when it came to Ahiru. She was amazing of course, and he wanted everyone to know that. Still he was very aware that she was only human (or duck? Things were kinda complicated now). He understood she wasn't perfect and wasn't above pointing it out.

"You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches," He sighed as he ruffled her hair. "How did you not realize until now that you can't read?"

"Look birds don't need to read. How was I supposed to know that was a skill I was expected to know!"

"You're married to a writer. Have you never read a word I wrote?"

"Please I'm not completely illiterate," Ahiru huffed. "I can enough of it to understand the general meaning, but if you ask me to read it out loud, then I couldn't get a coherent story."

"Still did you think this was normal?"

"Yes because that's the only experience I had to go off of! Just stop making fun of me!"

He was taken aback by how snappish she had become. By now he thought she'd be used to his blunt personality, but apparently he had gone too far.

"Sorry," He linked his fingers with her's. "If you want I could help you learn some more."

"I thought I was stupider than a sandwich, so what use would it be?"

Fakir sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "God I didn't mean the not reading thing. You're just usually the type to actively try to solve a problem. The fact you had kept it to yourself for literally years. I would have been happy to help you any time."

"Really," Blue eyes blinked owlishly at him (how ironic). "If you're not gonna laugh at me, then it might not be so bad, I guess."

"Of course" His grip around her hand tightened. "We both know the biggest idiot between the two of us is me."

* * *

 **A.N. Basically I described Ahiru's experience as dealing with a foreign language, able to piece the meaning together, but not get every word**


	17. Amid a Storm (Fakiru)

It was one of those days where the entire world seemed to wage war with itself. The sky hurled rain down at breakneck speeds while the wind howled louder than anything Ahiru had heard.

Rationally she knew she should be ok in Fakir's home. Still her duck instincts took over at every crack of thunder, and she didn't know what else to do but run for somewhere to hide. She was trying not to make that much noise, honestly, but it must have been too much for Fakir. After she found herself hiding under the couch, she heard the familiar creak of wood as he made his way to her.

"Ugh you're too old to be acting this scared," He grunted as he bent to get on her level. "Do you need to sleep with me tonight?"

Ahiru could only quack over and over again before she rushed into his arms.

"Idiot," He muttered softly as he ruffled her feathers. It was slow getting up the stairs (despite how he refused to admit it, he was getting old as well), still once they made it to his room, he set her down gently on his bed before climbing in himself.

"Happy?"

"Quack!"

"Good," With that he turned off the lights and settled in. Once she heard his breathing slow down and grow quiet, Ahiru snuggled herself against his body. The storm never seemed so far away as it did now.

 _Love you, Fakir_

Everything felt so less terrifying with him by her side.


	18. Where the Whole World Can Hear (Fakiru)

Ahiru can't help but think Fakir always looks so nice dressed up in formal wear. He's not one to preen over his appearance, but when he puts effort into it, he really stands out. And if there's any day he should stand out, it's today.

The audience still murmurs about, waiting for the ceremony to start, yet Ahiru can only focus on him. He has worked so hard for this. All those sleepless nights they both spent trying to birth his masterpiece have finally come to fruition. Still even with their hard work having paid off, she could tell he was nervous. Writing is like sharing a piece of your soul, so all she can do is send him any good luck she possessed.

She must have more good luck than she thought she did, because once the interview started, everything proceeded smoothly. For his hatred of public speaking, Fakir remained cool and posed throughout the entire thing. There was only one moment he slipped.

"Who would you say was the biggest influence on _The Duck and the Writer_?"

At her question, green eyes lit up like nothing before.

"Definitely my wife Ahiru. Really I could have never finished it without the help of the woman I love."


	19. Please Don't Cry (Fakiru)

The Master holed himself up regularly in his room, but this was the first time Ahiru had ever see him cry; she had been ordered to bring more ink only to return to find tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry," She touched his arm tentatively, unsure what else to do but feeling a pull on her string to at least try and help, "Is something the matter?"

A strange emotion passed over those green eyes, and suddenly she found the Master embracing her with a surprising amount of strength.

"Oh god it's gonna shallow me whole. The story-spinning," He pushed his head further into her yarn hair, "Save me, Ahiru." Despite his cries, she didn't know what to do but sit there while he clung to her as if she would disappear any second.

* * *

 **A.N. A continuation of the Drossel!Fakir AU from chapters 7 and 9**


	20. Finding Happiness (Tutu)

**AN: This is for the ballgown au formed by a collective of the Princess Tutu fandom on tumblr. If you wish for context or further go to trixystix on tumblr, where a majority of the works are collected**

* * *

Tutu had engraved Mother's teachings in her heart. While she faulted Ahiru in no way for her awkward and less poised manner, that behavior was practically impossible for her to even think of doing. By now it was natural for her to tilt her head at just the right angle when asking a question and easier than breathing to structure her sentences with nothing but grace and propriety.

As a result of such thorough training, Tutu was probably one of the more observant members of court. Her reserved nature led to little chit chat from her. Instead she preferred to watch, listen, and as a result, pick up on information usually left hidden. To be perfectly honestly though, one could be as oblivious as a rock and still know something was up. Regardless once noticed, Tutu couldn't let this incident stay undisclosed.

It was a bit forward of her to invite Duke Fakir herself, especially considering the difference in their stations. Still he made no indication that her behavior was odd and met her out in the Royal Gardens that morning. All stiff movements and harsh glares, frightening Tutu for half a second before she remembered the warm smile Ahiru somehow brought out. It gave her the courage to speak up this time.

"Pleasure to see you answered my request, Your Grace."

"Of course. It would be unfair to turn you down after you gave Ahiru your blessing." He cleared his throat before shuffling about.

"Of course," She parroted before the two of them drifted into silence once more. He wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this experience. She rarely led a discussion, and he likely rarely talked as well. Regardless one of them was going to have to speak up, and the Duke seemed more content to imagine she wasn't there than get on with it. The responsibility must fall to her.

"You probably already assumed this would be about Father's odd conditions to your courtship of my sister, correct?"

"Correct," He ran a hand through his black ponytail. Tutu had to admit that he was an attractive man despite his stand-off-ish nature. It was easy to see how Ahiru could have fallen for him, with that same dark hair as Rue-

Her heart seemed to shrivel up at the very thought of her. It took all her willpower to keep a neutral expression on in front of him, yet she couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows.

"I know you're unlikely to be that fond of me, Lady Tutu, but I hope you know that we will work to bring you happiness. If I were to marry Ahiru, we'd be siblings, and there's no way I'd let a sibling be unhappy. That's not to say I expect to marry her but…" His words continued to roll out clumsily. It was improper but Tutu couldn't help but giggle softly.

 _He might not be half bad for Ahiru._

"Your Grace?" Green eyes met hers once he realized his rambling.

"Sorry," He seemed to concentrate on anything but her face, "I'm not that good at this. Still I meant what I tried to say."

"Don't worry," Tutu smiled, "I'm touched by your words, truly. But know that none of that is necessary."

"What?" His eyebrows shot up in confusion, "I wasn't lying about being sincere-"

"Your Grace, if you would allow me to explain?" He may have been of a higher station than her, but she still had a few years on him. She didn't even mean to use the big sister voice reserved for Ahiru, but there it came, and the stoic, cold Duke of Blackwell flushed red like an embarrassed child.

"My apologies," He muttered before averting his gaze once more.

"Thank you," Tutu gave that sweet smile she was often complimented for. "As I said, I appreciate your concern, but the matter is you can't find my happiness for me. It's just the nature of things. One must discover their happiness in their own way. It seems you and Ahiru have found your happiness already. Please enjoy it and each other instead of worrying over me."

"If that's your wish," The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips in an endearing way. Even though he had been spewing words without real meaning, the idea of having the Duke as a younger brother would be acceptable.

Then just like that, back to the furrowed eyebrows. Envy was ugly, but Tutu couldn't help herself.

"Do you resent our family?" Fakir sighed.

"Not really," Tutu shrugged. "Mytho's happiness wasn't with me but with your sister. I wouldn't want him to forsake it for me. Still…it hurts. I can't deny that. I only wish to allow myself that pain as I search for my happiness."

"That's good," He sighed once more, "Rue was worried you hated her."

"I couldn't hate her over that," Her words held nothing but truth, "Like I said, I just want to let the pain heal properly. Understand?"

"Understand," He answered. "Is that all you wished to discuss?"

"I think-oh wait a second!" Blue eyes lit up as it came to her again. She had meant for this to be a serious talk, but after getting to know him a bit, it was hard to resist that smirk that begged to be express. "I know that while Ahiru and you have not started courting officially yet, there are rumors about you two being seen alone together."

That famously composed duke was now as red as a tomato.

"I want you two to make the most of your happiness, but remember that Ahiru is young and naive. She is new to court, and doesn't understand the implications of certain actions. While I believe you to be a good man, this court has its share of evil men as well. Ones who would not hesitate to romance her, use her, and then throw her away without a second thought. If you hurt her or pressure her into anything, I promise I will not forgive you and neither will any future generations of the Ente family."

"I swear I'm not courting her just for se-"

"Then we'll have no problems will we?" Tutu wore that sweet smile of hers without a trace of irony. "I do believe you to be a good man, but I love my sister more than anything in this life. If you break her heart, we can't stand by and do nothing."

"If you did, then I'd be ashamed you called yourself's her family."

Tutu's grin only grew wider. No this Fakir might be better than half bad.

"I believe this will be sufficient then," She straighten her skirts before turning towards the exit, "One last tip as well. If one can hear the secret rendezvous going on, then that defeats the entire purpose."

She turned on her heel before catching his last expression, but her imagination humored her more than enough.


	21. Kiss Me (Fakiru)

Chapter 21: Kiss Me (Fakiru)

Chapter Text

The story had finally come to an end. While Mytho defeating the Raven had certainly been the climax of things, there had still been little plot holes left and character arcs unfinished. It was tough work finding them all, especially among the colorful cast of characters, but Fakir had finally laid it all to rest, if he accounted for everything correctly.

"Is there any last problems to fix?" He asked Ahiru, now a girl once more. In the end it was impossible to deny both her duck and human self, both being who she really was.

"I don't think so?" Her voice cracked ever so slightly, and Fakir had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"If you have something to say then say it."

"Oh come on, it's kinda stupid."

"Nothing you could say would surprise me. Don't worry."

"I don't want to trouble you-"

"Just say it-"

"Kiss me!"

Fakir could hardly believe his ears, left there only to stare at bright blue eyes. It had to be a dream, or his imagination or some other delusion. Yet there she stayed looking at him as if the world was only the two of them.

"Like I said: stupid. So don't go feeling-"

He cut her off with the kiss. They deserved their own happy ending as well.


	22. May I Have This Dance (LohenTutu)

**A.N. This is also from ballgown au, if confused look back at Finding Happiness**

* * *

Her love for Mytho was something fast and sharp, a blinding light that refused to dim. So intense was it that she wondered if her heart would burst from all the emotions.

Her love for Lohengrin was something slow and quiet, amid weeks of friendship and over dozens of letters and conversations. She only noticed her love at Fakir's and Ahiru's engagement ball of all places. When here mind was occupied with a thousand other things, his soft voice seemed to calm every worry that plagued her mind,

"Would you like to dance?" A few curls framed his gentle smile as he extended his hand towards her. It was only then did all the growing feelings from their first meeting finally reach her, more overwhelming than anything she had felt for Mytho. At first she thought this love was even faster and sharper than hers from Mytho, but then she realized how consistent and steadfast her affection for Lohengrin had been all this time.

"Of course," She smiled as she took his hand.


	23. Humor (Fakiru)

Fakir had never taken Ahiru for much of a comedian, but apparently she had been scandalized to learn he thought that.

"When am I not hilarious?! Pique and Lillie are always laughing around me!"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that they were laughing at her more than anything else, so he only gave a noncommittal grunt and went back to writing.

Little did he know that she would come back the next day with a book the size of her head, and a mission to get him to laugh. Despite his annoyance, she read each joke off one by one, determined she would find the pinnacle of comedic genius.

Some of those jokes were actually funny, but they were hidden amid a million cliches and her awkward delivery. Everything fell flat, yet as he watched Ahiru scrunch her nose and run around with that irresistible enthusiasm, he found himself smiling all the same.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

"You decide." He pecked her softly on the cheek before getting back to his work.


	24. Sin (Fakiru)

It's impossible to say who kissed first, but before he knew it, Fakir found himself engulfed in her. In each and every of his senses, whether it be drowning in the blues of her eyes or the heavy musk of her perfume, his world was only her.

He only came back up for air, once he found her pinned underneath him, red hair loose and falling over her shoulder in an irresistible way. The only thing that kept him from ravishing her right there was the guilt that soon overwhelmed him.

 _This is Mytho's wife. We're right in Mytho's bed. What am I doing? How can I do this to him? To her? I have to be the lowest, the worst the-_

"Fakir?" Dear Lord the way she whispered his name made the hairs on the back of neck stand up. She was so close. There was barely any space between them as it was, but he wanted nothing more than to close that space even more. It was a war between his head and his body that seemed to overtake everything, yet he somehow managed to hear her words as well.

"Please Fakir, do it. Oh please I can't stand it. I don't want to be alone again."

With that, the rest of his defenses crumbled like ash. There was no escaping it. Lancelot would always fall for Queen Guinevere.


	25. I Love Your Hugs (Fakiru)

Looking back, Ahiru probably shoulda mighta brought the news up at a different point in time. Still thinking ahead had never been her strong suit, so she had just kinda blurted the news out.

"I'm thinking carrot stew might be good tonight," Fakir said as he chopped up the vegetable, "What do you think of it?"

"I'm pregnant," She really only realized how awful her timing was when Fakir let out a curse. "Fakir?" She ran over to his side and saw him pressing his finger to his mouth and sucking on it, "Oh my god Fakir are you alright?!"

"This isn't some practical joke right? You're serious aren't ya?" His words came out all scrunched up and short.

"Of course I am. Why would I-" Her words were cut off by the bear hug he engulfed her in.

"A baby?" There was a fragile wonder to his words as his grip around her tightened, "I can't believe it. Tell me this isn't a dream."

"It isn't," Ahiru smiled as she leaned back to face him. "I'm so happy your excited too."

"Well as long as they're more like their wonderful mother than me, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh please, how could taking after their handsome father be so bad?"

Fakir expression lit up as he opened his mouth to flirt back only for it to morph into concern, "Oh no, I'm bleeding over you," He let go of her immediately and rushed to find a cloth, "Don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright," Ahiru couldn't help but giggle at the situation, "Besides I love your hugs."

Once things settled down, the news lost a bit of its charm, still that night, Fakir wrapped his arms around her stomach almost reverently.

"A baby huh?"

Ahiru snuggled in closer to him, "Yeah a baby.


	26. Making History (Fakiru)

The more things change, the more they stay the same. It was Dr. Lohengrin's favorite phrase he repeated over and over again back in AP English. Despite how hard it was drilled in his head, Fakir didn't become intimate with that concept until much later in his life.

After fifteen years away, Fakir was unsure if he'd even recognize Gold Crown Town again; however for every change, there seemed to be a part of his childhood frozen in time. Downtown was fancier and more 'hip', yet the park was the same one he had ran through on hot summer days. The elementary school was all sleek lines and steel as opposed to the solid brick building he had attended, yet he found himself navigating the grocery store with ease.

And just as he was getting used to the nostalgia, convinced this would be it's extent, a high-pitched voice squawked at him as he reached for a loaf of bread.

"Fakir? Fakir Bosch?" His first instinct was to turn away and pretend he hadn't heard his name, but before he could, a short redhead had already pushed herself in front of him. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!"

For a beat, Fakir was left staring in confusion. Ever since the plane ride here he had been running on 10% of his usual mental and physical capacity. The fact that Autor had forced him to be the one to get groceries was enough to make him snap, but now a stranger was yelling his names like they were best friends.

 _Wait a second-_

"Ahiru Ente? Doesn't that name ring any bells?"

"Ahiru?!" With that all his memories of her came pouring out like a flood. He had never forgotten her, never could have forgotten someone he had grown up with his entire life. The memories had only been hidden away, blocked off by the grief and the other cluttered aspects of his life.

She was like he last remembered her to be, a mess of freckles and smiles, but her red braid had been cut and replaced with a bob. She was still short and petite, but she walked with a new confidence she had lacked in high school. Just like everything else in Gold Crown Town, change had come in the subtlest of ways.

"-can't believe you're back like oh my gosh you just-" He only realized then she hadn't stopped talking. He was so used to her constant stream of consciousness though, that he barely registered it as out of the ordinary. "-though I guess it makes sense with the funeral and-"

She froze at that, sensing the faux pas she had made, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon."

"You're fine," Fakir ran a hand through his hair, "We're getting by. It's just what you have to do."

"I just want to say I'm sorry for your loss. It's pretty sad circumstances that you have to return, but at least we got to see each other again for a few seconds. I know you're probably busy with everything, but if you get some free time to relax you can call me here," She pulled out a wallet and presented him with a business card of sorts. He was still processing everything slower than usual, and before he really could answer, she had already run off.

It was so strange, but Fakir couldn't help but grin amidst his confusion. Some things really hadn't changed at all.

* * *

The funeral goes as expected. Lots of the older relatives cry while Autor, the younger cousins, and him are left in a dazed, detached grief.

He had always wanted them to treat his funeral like a party, so everyone gathered together to enjoy the food left from the reception. Still tensions only grew. Somebody had left a few bottles of wine, and soon enough the old argument about the inheritance came back up.

Everything was stifling. It was all Fakir could do to get out. He just kept walking and walking, wanting to do anything to get away. It was only when he was a block away did he realize he had been walking to the address on Ahiru's business card.

He wasn't acting like he usually was. Maybe it was the grief, or maybe it was the alcohol. Either way he found himself knocking on her apartment door.

"Fakir?" Blue eyes widen as they trained on him.

"Can I hang here for an hour or so?"

"I don't see why not, I guess-" She stuttered like she used to, "-it's kinda a mess, but if you want then-" He took it as a yes and wandered in.

His head was pounding like a drum, so he didn't mind being rude and collapsing on her coach. Considering how close they used to be, it felt natural. He could count all the times she had stayed over at his place, curled up in his favorite reading chair.

He heard her sniff him as she passed by, "Have you been drinking?"

"A bit," He tried to work up the decency to be ashamed, but he wasn't. "I don't want to bother, but I just can't stay there. I can't."

"If you're comfortable then I guess-" Ahiru plopped down in a chair across from him. "-walking into a stranger's place isn't all too bad."

Fakir blinked twice at her, "You were the one to remember me first. How are you a stranger?"

"It's been what, fifteen years? And like sure we know each other, but do we know know each other?" There was a tiredness to her voice he as not used to. It was only then he noticed she was still in her ballet leotard, red hair tied in a messy bun. The more things change, the more they stay the same, but those changes don't go away.

"Are you ok?" Green eyes softened.

"You just caught me at a bad moment alright?" Ahiru tried to blink away the tears. My successful writer friend comes home, and I just can't help but feel like a failure. I'm just teaching ballet like I always have, like I always will."

Successful writer, yeah right. He had one little flop that was nothing but an embarrassment. Still it finally hit him how he got here. He had been searching for the past, one less painful then his grandfather's, but the past all the same. He thought he would find it in her, the girl he had all but forgotten, but she was both the Ahiru he knew and someone else entirely.

They were close enough to go back into things without a hitch, but he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"Can we just talk?"

"What?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Just talk about anything. Can we pretend things are like they used to be?"

To his surprise she did. She rambled about lessons, and Clara, Mytho's and Rue's daughter she taught. There were important bits he forgot, pointless stuff he memorized for the rest of his life, but that wasn't what was important.

Fakir fell in love with her all over again right there.


	27. Beautiful (Fakiru)

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be bad luck to see you before the wedding." Fakir had his eyes closed as he spoke to Ahiru, "Are you sure you don't want a second opinion from Pique or Lillie."

"I tried bringing them along last time, but they argued with each other constantly. I don't want this to be more stressful than it needs to be."

"It's your special day. You don't need to listen to what others say you have to do."

"I know, I'm just divided on which to pick. You can open your eyes now."

Fakir complied, expecting her best, yet he still couldn't help but be blown away by her appearance. She wore a sleeveless white dress that came together at her chest as sparkling ruffles cascaded down the skirt. It was reminiscent of Tutu, but there was so much more to it than that. Even with the comparison it was solely Ahiru in its style and made him almost forget how to breath.

"Y-you look…" Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful beyond words. "You look very nice." That's all he could spit about before a flush traveled up his neck.

Ahiru giggled at that. "You're not saying to flatter me are you?"

"Well I think you'd look great in a trash-bag, but you look really great."

"I knew it was a good idea to marry a writer," Ahiru pressed her forehead against his. "Still you're not making the decision any easier."

"We might as well take our time on this," Fakir smiled, "I could watch you model dresses all day."


	28. Can't See Anything (Fakiru)

"Are you sure you can't see anything?"

"I can't see anything, Fakir," Ahiru couldn't help but titter at the situation. Fakir was usually the more grounded one between the two of them, so a surprise like this had to be special. "When can I take off the blindfold?"

"Just wait a little longer," He led her a few more steps forwards. "Ok now you can, but slowly."

Ahiru giggled as she complied. It took a half a second or two to readjust to the lighting, but it did not disappoint at all.

Above the fireplace hung a portrait of herself, extremely stylized with quick lines and bright colors but beyond gorgeous. Ahiru couldn't help but squeal with delight as she rambled and raved about everything and everything.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh this is just so perfect, I can't believe, who did you commission? Was it Malen? I have to tell her how much I love it!"

"Easy there," A small smile spread across his face as he ruffled her hair. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Of course I do! I'm just surprised why you would do this, not that I don't adore it."

"I don't want to ever forget your face," Green eyes seemed lost in a memory. "Now I don't have to worry about that ever again."


	29. First Kiss (Lohentutu)

**A.N. Another ballgown au story**

* * *

If there's one thing Lohengrin will never get over, it's the fact that elegant and always composed Tutu of Ente, a woman who seemed entirely made of up class and dignity, had such a weakness for alcohol.

By now it less fazed him when she began muttering undecipherable German. Still it was a bit endearing that an almost angelic being could be brought down to the plane of mortals so easily. Maybe that's why he unconsciously sought her out tonight. Though to be honest he quite enjoyed her company while sober as well.

There forces of the universe must have decided to compromise, for when he caught up to her, Tutu was only tipsy as opposed to fully intoxicated.

"Lohengrin!" Her face lit up like a candle's flame upon his arrival. "I'm surprised you decided to be sociable."

"There's little else to do on New Year's Eve, then be with friends and loved ones."

"Regardless, I'm sure Femio had to drag you away from your poetry." She laughs, and he can't help but compare it to the tinkering of silver bells in the dead of winter. A fragile yet beautiful sound. The wine makes her more outgoing than usual, but Lohengrin has found that it never distorts her true personality. Rather it reveals previously hidden traits that had been masked by propriety. In the end he decided to save the musing for another day. It had been quite an odd and trying year. While for most it had ended in happiness, he was anxious to ring in a new one.

If Tutu felt the same, she refused to show it. Instead she gossiped about her sister and her circle of friends, puffing her chest in pride like a mother hen. Her stories were more ramblings of as she described it, 'their own happiness', but he found himself enjoying them regardless. Just her presence was enough for him.

Just then he heard the clock begin to strike twelve.

 _One, Two, Three-_

He counted each stroke, eyes closed and deep in thought.

 _Four, Five, Six-_

He really was a blessed man. He had not only a good family, but equally good friends.

 _Seven, Eight, Nine-_

There was really nothing else he could wish for. Nothing else he needed.

 _Ten, Eleven-_

Right before he reached twelve, he felt soft lips kiss him. It was the last thing he had expected, but before he could even realize it, Lohengrin began to reciprocate the gesture. It wasn't until rational thought came back to him did he think to open his eyes and pull away.

Tutu of Ente, graceful Tutu who sometimes seemed so untouchable in her polite nature, was blushing up a storm in his arms.

"My-my apologies, Lady Tutu," He unwound a hand that had somehow ended up tangled in her hair. "That was beyond improper of me."

"Please don't take all the shame for yourself. It was I who started the deed," Blue eyes were focused on a particular pattern in her dress. "I merely wished to follow tradition. Please don't take offense."

"Oh I take none at all," Lohengrin felt a flush creep up his neck. "Happy New Year's Tutu."

"Happy New Year's," She might have muttered something about wanting more wine, but he missed it. Either way she scurried off somewhere else.

It seemed the excitement would continue to follow them even into this new year.


	30. Make Way For Ducklings (Lohentutu)

Tutu liked to say she was lawful and abiding citizen. Even if she hadn't been so naturally straight-laced, taking care of Ahiru took up any time she could be out mischief-making.

That's why she was half-shocked, half-embarrassed she was currently sitting in a jail cell of all places now. The fact her apparent partner in crime was right next to her did little to help those feelings.

"So I realize we never exchanged names," He was the first to speak, running a hand through his dark ponytail to get rid of nervous energy.

"Why is that important?" Tutu also liked to say she was usually polite and kind, but after today, her nerves were fried. Even cute criminals couldn't change that.

"Well I'm just curious about the type of girl who would stop rush-hour traffic for a bunch of ducks."

Tutu tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to keep her temper in check.

"You hardly have a right to insult me when you were so quick to help."

"Who said I was insulting you?" Dark brown eyes glowed with something akin to amusement. "But if you insist, I'll go first. I'm Lohengrin."

Tutu resisted the urge to roll her eyes, praying Ahiru would arrive with bail money soon. He wasn't just a weirdo, but a smart ass. "If you're so obsessed with knowing it, then it's Tutu."

"Tutu?"

"It's a nickname. Everyone calls me it, so there's no point telling you my birth name."

"Oh don't worry, I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Fits nicely with mine. Tutu and Lohengrin, dastardly duck-loving disturbers of the peace."

Tutu bit her tongue. Damn it, that was hardly funny, but she had almost laughed. If this was some weird way of flirting, she needed to shut him down now.

"Sounds like the name of a children's book."

"You know you're right!" A handsome smile spread across his face. "Say, I'm a writer. Would you be ok with me basing something off this?"

"Be my guest," Tutu sighed. "As long as I'm not having to live it anymore."

"Thank you," That finally got him to shut up. He seemed more preoccupied with that plot bunny than her now (which suited Tutu completely fine). It wasn't long before Ahiru arrived and she finally got to leave this night.

"See you later, Tutu," He waved as she left the cell.

 _I'll be happy to see you never._

It didn't take long for the event to fall into the back of her mind, and odd memory that laid dormant most of the time. However a year later, Ahiru came to the kitchen carrying the oddest package.

"It's for you, I think?" Tutu was just as surprised by it, but there was really nothing much else to do then open it and get to the bottom of the mystery.

Buried under an excess of bubble wrap and packing peanuts she found a simple book titled: The Dastardly Duck-Loving Disturbers of the Peace.

"You got to be kidding me," She tucked a lock of her behind her ear as she picked it up and flipped through the pages. "You got to be kidding me."

"Hey you missed something," Ahiru reached down and pulled out a small note.

"Do you know a Lohengrin, because I think he wants you to call him." She handed the slip over to her.

Tutu took a deep breath. On it was written a short message in almost undecipherable handwriting:

 _For my inspiration. if you want to know the details of how this happened call 555-555-555_

To her own surprise, instead of finding this creepy, Tutu now had her interest piqued. What kind of guy holds onto a promise like that? Why would he go to so much effort finding her? The fact he had also gone through with an outlandish idea and managed to make it work, was just the surface detail of what could be a very interesting person.

 _It's funny back then I didn't give him the time of day, but now there's this sort of magic to everything._

She might really be living a life perfect for a story, because the crazier thing of this all, is now she was actually kinda interested in this Lohengrin guy.

* * *

 **A.N. For an art exchange with ampharos98 on tumblr, this version of Tutu was a bit experimental (partly bc I found this hilarious prompt) but I hope you enjoyed it! In this Tutu is an over-stressed older sister hung up on responsibility, but Lohengrin's behavior manages to bring magic to ordinary things that really speaks to her secretly romantic heart**


	31. Druxy (Ruetho)

Life as the Raven's daughter had never been easy. Of course, it was Rue's own fault, daring to be born in an ugly human body. She wasn't made at Father for being so disgusted with her. Still after having made so many mistakes and never being able to measure up, Rue could at least take heart in the fact that no matter what, The Prince would love her. There was a comfort in the fact. He might love everyone, but at least she didn't have to fight for the slightest bit of affection.

In the end though, her love for him proved to be her own downfall. She got too used to his presence, almost believing she actually deserved it. She dyed his heart with the Raven's blood, and every good thing she had gained began to slip through her fingers.

She tried to deny it at first. She tried to ignore the way he pursued other girls without even a glance towards her. But the truth refused to be ignored. The Prince was nothing but a hollow shell of his former self. While he was just as beautiful, even more now that he smiled freely and without constraint, that smile was tainted to its core.

Rue had made him just like her. And by destroying that kindness, she had given him no reason to care about her anymore.


	32. Love and War (Ruetho)

**A.N. Another Ballgown AU thing**

* * *

Rue has never been ashamed to stand by Mytho's side as his wife and partner; he lived solely to serve his people and ruled with nothing but kindness and grace.

However she feels like he's run a knife through her heart– this the worst betrayal he could commit against her.

With a cheeky grin, he sends her ball flying all the way across the croquet court; they closest to an apology she gets is a slight shrug and "All's fair in love and war."


	33. It's Your Turn to Get Up at 3AM (Fakiru)

There are certain realities of being a parent. Your life is no longer just yours anymore. Thousands of responsibilities you never even considered must be handled. Still Fakir and Ahiru had walked into this knowing all this. They had willingly chosen this life.

Even so, waking up at 3 AM to calm the crying baby was never fun.

"You're turn…" She mumbled as she nudged Fakir with her elbow, refusing to open her eyes.

"I thought it was your–" He was cut off by a yawn of his own, but Ahiru got the gist of what we was saying.

"Mm the one who gave birth…it's always your turn."

With that, Ahiru felt the bed's weight shift as Fakir rose to attend to Wren. While the screaming soon stopped, she still couldn't get to sleep. It was frustrating, but she eventually gave up forcing it, and instead tried to focus on her senses.

Faintly, she could hear Fakir mumbling to Wren. It was hard to pick out the individual words, but it seemed to have a pacifying effect as the crying slowed to a stop. Ahiru couldn't help but peak open an eye and watch him cradle Wren with that small smile he wore only when he thought no one was looking.

"Now you're up." Ahiru was slightly startled to realize Fakir had noticed her watching him.

"Can't help I can't sleep."

"Figures that both of my girls would be having restless nights." With a grunt, he collapsed and pulled her close to his chest. In the same manner as he had with Wren, he muttered the tuneless lullaby, and Ahiru found her eyelids growing heavy almost immediately.

"I'll get her next–" She was already finding it hard to speak in complete sentences, but Fakir barely seemed to mind.

"It's fine." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It always will be."


	34. Demons (Ruetho)

As much as the storybook kingdom knew of the events their prince and princess had struggled through, it was hard for the public to really understand them. After all they were such a lovely couple, full of grace and dignity. It was difficult to imagine them as anything other than the picture perfect people they were.

Unfortunately, Rue and Mytho were entirely too aware that the differences between who they had been and who they were now were paper thin. Most days, the present occupied their full attention, leaving the past only hints of nostalgia to pull at. In contrast though, the nights were filled with anxieties and fears that were ripe for the picking.

Rue saw herself clothed in black fabric–a cruel smile painting her lips. With no remorse or regret she hurt those that loved her over and over again.

Mytho saw dark feathers burst from his skin as golden eyes turned pink. He lashed out at everything and everyone, demanding nothing less than obsession from them.

Those memories played over and over in their dreams, transforming from simple recollection to nightmares they dare not even remember. Still no matter how hard they wished, the past would not go away.

When your inner demons were simply yourself, what difference was there between you and them?

Still when sleepless nights plagued them both, sometimes a hand would shoot out and grab the other in a vice grip, or their leg would nudge the other ever so slightly or they'd run their fingers through the other's hair. It didn't matter what the physical touch was as long as they had a way to tether themselves to reality.

Eventually morning would come, and they'd get up and get wrapped in the daily problems of domestic life. Again to everyone they'd be picture perfect people–poised and at peace.

But they'd know the truth. They weren't heroes of villains, gods or demons, the two of them were nothing but survivors trying to get from day to day.

And as long as they had each other, that suited them fine.


	35. Everything Disappears (Autor x Erina)

**A.N. Erina is Anteaterina from episode 2 and this particular personality and ship is a product of klondikeaura on tumblr, also known as Klondike Aura here**

* * *

Explaining his memories of the Story is a difficult and drawn-out process. Even if it wasn't such a sensitive topic for Autor, his recollection of the time is fractured and disjointed. He's lucky to remember as much as he did, considering most didn't remember any of the events.

In the back of his mind, he waits for such ramblings of his to be dismissed. Even if he leaves out that detail about Erina being an Anteater for a while, he knows it is too fantastical to believe. It's not the first time he's been regarded as mad and it won't be the last. Still there's a certain bitterness to this telling. It will be unpleasant to lose her support after growing so used to her presence.

Strangely enough though, she never rolls her eyes or huffs in disbelief. Dark eyes only bear into him with an intense fascination as she combs her hair with her fingers. When he reaches the end of her tale, she has only one question.

"And then everything just disappears?"

"Not really. The town changed, but most of it was still the same like the–"

"I don't mean that." Erina shakes her head. "All those hopes about being a story-spinner, that research, it just went poof didn't it?"

Autor wets his lips. "I guess they did."

"It's a wonder it didn't kill you."

"I guess it is." Autor lies. In reality, it's not something you would consciously think about. Maybe in the middle of long nights when hopelessness stalks you like predator just waiting to pounce, but most of the time the weight of living can push aside such worries.

"Do you miss the story?"

"It was better for me to move on. Fairytales are nice, but whenever you stick with one story for too long, things begin to grow stagnant. Maybe one day I'll be able to return to the Prince and the Raven with the same enthusiasm, but for now I'm more intrigued by any future stories."

 _Because now I get to experience them with you._

The second half of his statement goes unsaid, Autor desperately trying to look anywhere but at her. Eventually though he flits his gaze towards hers for a half a second.

Time seems to stop. Then slowly, a small smile paints Erina's lips, and it becomes infinitely clear that she understands.


	36. Lots of Kisses (Lohentutu)

**AN. From the ballgown au**

* * *

When Tutu woke up the morning after her wedding, she was treated to an empty bed.

Her immediate reaction was to worry, but it wasn't long afterwords she heard the sound of chatter coming from outside Lohengrin's bedroom.

No, if she thought about it, now it was their bedroom. Minus the servants this was their household as well, and for the next two week they'd have each other all to themselves.

A wave of pleasure coursed through her body as she snuggled deeper into the bed. The only responsibility they had was to take care of their own wants, and right now Tutu wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of day slipping in and out of dreamland.

However just as she was about to fall asleep again, she felt gentle lips brush against her earlobe.

"Tutu, time to wake up."

She groaned and tried to bury her face deeper into a pillow. Lohengrin leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and she turned away. However that only led him to try and peck the other cheek. Soon the two of them found themselves caught it a struggle between his affections and her desire for sleep, him pressing as maybe kisses as he could while she playfully attempted to escape them. By the end, all notions of resting were dashed as the two stared at each other in awe.

"Hey," Tutu sighed, chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. "We're married."

"I know, my father won't let me forget that." She could feel the vibrations of his voice through her hand on his chest. It was dizzying yet addicting.

"We're married." Tutu sighed again, pushing away his robe.

"I know," Lohengrin's eyes danced with a cute little sauciness. He kissed her fully on the the lips, and the two fooled around some more until they decided to save such activities for later.

For the time being, the two of them just enjoyed the others presence, still riding the honeymoon high from last night. Tutu didn't even realize she was crying until Lohengrin wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Come on, this is a happy moment isn't it?"

"They're good tears," She pressed her lips against his palm and brought it to cup her face. "I never thought I would find such happiness in my life."


	37. The Lonely Hearts Club (Sauri x Autor)

**AN. Sauri is an OC created by zerozeroren on tumblr for the ballgown au**

* * *

The lonely heart's club ended not with a bang, but a whisper; it had never been an endeavor they planned to last forever, yet its retirement still caught them all off-guard.

First Tutu had met that Lohengrin fellow, and then Malen and the royal gardener, Freya, had started getting to know each other; they blinked, and suddenly it was just the two of them.

"Seems like it's time to let this old thing go," Despite the twinge of sadness in his voice, when Autor took Sauri's hand, she found it hard to mourn the lost of the club after all.


	38. The Star (Rue)

The Raven lived on.

Even though Mytho and she had pierced his heart, Rue was not so naive as to believe his presence was gone through good. For even when she had sealed her own memories away, she had heard his voice almost constantly: demeaning her, questioning Mytho's love for her, and reminding her of just how ugly and unlovable she was. Back then she had just mistaken the voice for her own.

And just like back then, the Raven's voice was able to reach her in Mytho's kingdom. Even among the bright lights and merry celebrations, he whispered in her ear that she did not belong, that Mytho would tire of her clingy affection now that his heart was complete. This was all a horrible mistake and it would be better to carve that useless thing out his chest that allow him the power to hurt her.

She liked to think she was smarter about handling it this time, that after all the pain and suffering Drosselmeyer put them through, she had learned a least a little. Instead of ignoring the Raven, she tried to discuss the topic with Mytho. However those moments were when the Raven was the strongest, practically corporeal and clawing at her skin. Every instinct in her body screamed to run away, fake a smile, don't ruin the magic yourself and prove how evil and twisted you still are. But somehow the words fell from her mouth one by one, and all that dirty laundry might as well have been hung right in the town square for the world to see.

"Sometimes I'm convinced I'm still Kraehe."

The last thing she expected was a confession in return.

"I know the Raven's blood still influences me as well."

Her first reaction was to deny it all. How could someone so bright and noble and shining still be as weak as her. While on a logical level it made sense–he had been so fully controlled by him, lost almost every shred of his individual identity–her Raven argued that for what blood Mytho carried, she carried pints and pints more. The evil might as well be embedded in her soul. So any flaw of his must be magnified in her.

She could have gone on, running around in circles as she discovered more new ways to put herself down, but he managed to quiet her with one sentence.

"Your love was still strong enough to save me."

He was completely right, and there was something it all that knocked her off balance.

While she tried to compose herself, they talked some more, going into detail about their specific hauntings. It didn't make it hurt less, but there was a power to it all. She didn't understand that power, but as they laid in each other's arms that night, she decided she would try to trust it anyway.

She'd trust that her love was stronger than her hate, that she was more than the Raven's pawn. Hopefully it would do until she could learn to trust herself.


End file.
